Digitally Miraculous
by knowlee
Summary: Five teenagers are chosen by fate to become DigiDestined to five legendary Digimon Warriors. With these new found partners at their side, they must learn to work together to fight an evil Digimon Warrior, Papillionmon, and stop him from attempting to destroy their world in his obsession to gain the powers of Creation and Destruction. Digimon AU.


knowlee- Got the idea form a post on Tumblr.

Basically what I had to do was do something that combined the first fandom I ever got into with the latest one I'm into right now. And that turned out to be a Digimon and Miraculous crossover.

At first it was just going to be something funny, but then so many plot bunnies exploded in my brain that I ultimately had to do something with it. Thus this was born.

Which is kind of a bittersweet thing, cause I'm glad that I got the creativity blooming in my head to make something like this, but at the same time, I upset because I already have other things I need to be working on. *sigh* Oh well... Just add this to my list of things to write I guess.

But yeah, in terms of updating this I'm not sure when that will be. I do have the next chapter pretty much figured out though, but I'll have to work out my kinks in order to figure out what else I'm doing with this story because there are so many options and ideas to go with that I'll have to decide. I got a pretty concrete idea as to where I want to go with it though, so we'll see. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **I do NOT own Miraculous or Digimon. They belong to Thomas Astruc and Bandai respectively.**

* * *

 **A Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and**

 **Digimon: Digital Monsters Crossover Fanfiction**

Digitally Miraculous

 _Chapter 1: Hands of Fate_

By: knowlee

* * *

 _Many tales have been told throughout the Digital World. Some romantic, some horror and others just pure fantasy and stories about what other creatures are like outside of their own world._

 _But amongst all of those stories, one in particular stood out above the rest. It was the tale of the Digimon Warriors._

 _This story was one of the earliest epic stories of the Digital World to be told and was said to have taken place ages ago, back when the Digital World was first created. Chaos had littered the new found world and as such a powerful darkness took it over without much resistance and it was so strong that there seemed to be no one who could stop it._

 _Many Digimon attempted to fight against the raging darkness in an effort to reclaim back their world, but unfortunately for them their attempts were in vain. It seemed that nothing was strong enough to fight back the strong entity until seven strange people, humans, appeared in their world and together with seven powerful Digimon fused together using powerful devices known as Miraculouses and crests that represented the full potential of their power to become powerful Digimon known as the Warriors._

 _By utilizing their powers they were able to fight off the power of the darkness back to a point where it was no longer in control of the Digital World as it was once before. Then the two strongest out of the Warriors, the ones of Creation and Destruction, combined their powers to seal the Darkness away into the deepest regions of the Digital World in hopes that it would never see the light of day again._

 _Once this was done, the Digimon and humans turned back to their true forms and were separated. The humans returned back to their world and the Digimon were put into a deep slumber within their Miraculouses and placed into the care of a being known as the Guardian who was chosen to protect them from those who wished to take their powers into their own hands and use them for evil deeds._

 _No one knows where the Miraculouses can be found now, but legend speaks of a time that would come again where the reemergence of the Warriors would be necessary and that new humans would be chosen to become their partners and be known as the DigiDestined._

* * *

Master Fu stared out the window at the surrounding fields that was near his home in the Digital World. A few stray digital anomalies floated across the fields and in the background, he could see a few Digimon grazing in peace. He looked up into the sky to see the floating orb that represented his old home world of Earth. He smiled at the sight. It looked peaceful today.

The smile fell shortly afterwards. Regardless of the happy atmosphere that was prevalent, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be that peaceful for too much longer.

There had been talk. Talk about an uprising amongst previously peaceful Digimon being led by him. Papillionmon. Not very many people knew where he came from or who he even was, but Master Fu did.

He sighed and looked away from the window to the phonograph that sat on his buffet table. He stood up from his position on the floor and began moving towards the object he had been looking at whistfully.

He remembered that day. It was a day that occurred years ago, that only seemed like months to him due to his arrested aging process might he add, when two of the Digimon Warriors were called to be chosen to protect the barrier between the Digital World and that of the Human World. For reasons that were still unknown to him, Digimon were trying to force their way through the barrier and while they could be stopped on their side most of the time due to the strength of the barrier separating the two worlds, there were those that got lucky and were able to bypass it. Hence why they needed a system of stopping them on the other side.

That was where he came into play.

Having been chosen centuries ago to become the new guardian to the Warrior Miraculouses, Fu had a duty to protect those sacred relics and to choose those who had been deemed worthy by fate to wield them when certain times arose where they were needed. And during that time they were needed. But not all of them though. Just enough of them were needed to be able to protect the human world, his original world, from being destroyed by rampant Digimon who just wanted to test their limits.

It was then decided by him that there would be two who would be chosen by fate to become DigiDestined and wield the Miraculouses belonging to the Warriors of Change and Beauty. He wasn't entirely sure who they would belong to since fate was ultimately the one who chose who would get them, but regardless he could definitely tell when someone who wasn't chosen to wield one of the Miraculous was holding one.

And that's exactly what happened to one of the Miraculouses. The one that belonged to the Warrior of Change to be more specific.

Instead of going into the hands of the one who fate had chosen to have it, it was stolen. Stolen by someone who ultimately began abusing the partner that came with it to use their abilities for their own selfish gain. That in turn caused the other DigiDestined to have to fight the person in order to get the Miraculous and its Digimon back and return them to their rightful owner.

Alas though, this didn't go according to plan. Instead of succeeding in retrieving the Miraculous, the battle between the two became so great that somehow they found themselves dragged into the Digital World where the two become separated and stranded in an unknown world. After that incident happened, he lost track of where they were at for a while until he learned the fate of one of the wielders and was upset at learning that he was still using that power for evil. And what had made it even worse was that he had gained the crest needed to be able to access the Digimon partner's highest digivolution, the Mega level. With this power now in his grasp he had become the evil tyrant known as Papillionmon.

As far as the other wielder though, he had found out nothing about them. He prayed that they hadn't met an untimely end and hoped that one day their paths would cross. And if that were to happen, he hoped that he would be able to help them find a way back home. After Papillionmon was taken care of, of course.

He reached the buffet where the phonograph stood and stared at it for a few moments more before he began the process of unlocking a secret compartment that was locked within the object. Once the process had been completed, the phonograph lifted up to reveal the other five Miraculouses that belonged to the last remaining Warriors.

The Turtle Bracelet that currently held the Digimon Warrior of Time. The Bee Comb that bore the Digimon Warrior of Love inside of it. The Fox Necklace that had the Digimon Warrior of Illusion sealed within it. And then lastly the two most important ones of the five that were left.

The Ladybug Earrings and Black Cat Ring. The two Miraculouses that held the Digimon Warriors of Creation and Destruction respectively.

These two Warriors were considered to be the most powerful of the two due to their ultimate ability to combine their powers to do extraordinary feats. One of these known feats was sealing away a great and powerful evil back when the Warriors first appeared in the Digital World.

These five Miraculouses were the only ones left out of the seven and he was determined to protect them no matter what.

With that determination in mind, he moved to close the phonograph in order to put the five items back into hiding when suddenly a loud booming noise come from his left and the resounding explosion caused him to fly to his right a few feet until he was lying on the floor. His ears now ringing from the sound, he slowly moved into a position that allowed him to see who it was that had so rudely entered his home. His eyes narrowed at the person who stood before him.

Papillionmon.

He moved to get up off of the ground all while making sure to keep an eye on the man/Digimon hybrid standing before him. "Ah, so I see you have decided to grace myself with your presence, have you?"

He grimaced some more as he heard the person chuckle. "Indeed. I'm so sorry that I neglected to do that until now. I just had other matters to attend to."

Fu felt a dead weight settle in his stomach when he followed the man's gaze to see what Papillionmon was eyeing. He huffed. "Don't even think about it. Those powers don't belong to you, nor does the one that you currently have in your possession."

Papillionmon's gaze turned back towards the old man who was not standing up before him. "That didn't stop me from doing it before." He motioned with his hand to another Digimon who stood behind him. That Digimon moved forward until he was standing right next to him. He then swept his hand towards the old man. "Restrain him."

Master Fu had to look at the Digimon who was coming at him twice in order to make sure that this was who he thought it was. It took a few seconds of thinking until he finally confirmed it. It was Pantomimemon. His eyes widened. But he was always a peaceful kind of Digimon. What would cause him to side with Papillionmon?

He shifted his gaze towards the person in question as he saw the once good Digimon come closer in his peripheral vision. "What did you do to him? I know for a fact that Pantomimemon never wanted to do evil before! In fact, I think he despised you!"

Papillionmon smirked at the old man's revelation. "Good eye, old man. But regardless of that little detail, no matter how stubborn one can be, a little _persuasion_ can go a long way in terms of getting someone to do what you want." He tapped his cane onto the ground below him to help emphasize his words. His smirk grew even wider when he saw the implication behind his words reach him.

"So, you akumatized them?" Fu glared. "You know those powers aren't meant to be used for that purpose. I'm certain the Digimon that is connected with that Miraculous told you of that." He grimaced in pain slightly when he felt Pantomimemon's hand grip his arm. His eyes widened as he saw Papillionmon begin walking towards the remaining Miraculous that still lay out in the open. He tried to fight against the Digimon's grip in order to stop him from getting closer, but he wasn't budging.

Papillionmon noticed the man's distress, but made no move to stop it. "Yes, my little _friend_ told me about the consequences behind using these powers for my own intentions, but like all rules in life, I consider them meant to be broken." The smirk fell from his lips as he grew closer to the Miraculous and his eyes fell onto the two that he so desperately wanted and needed to help succeed in his goals. The powers of Creation and Destruction. He smiled evilly. He was nearly there.

Master Fu's eyes widened as he realized what the man's intentions were and he knew that he wouldn't be able to physically get to them in time to stop him from getting them within his grasp. He only had one option left. He frowned as he knew that he promised that he wouldn't do this unless he knew the time had come, but it was the only way. He had to protect these Miraculouses from falling into the wrong hands.

He could only hope that history wouldn't repeat itself.

Closing his eyes, Fu began lowly chanting a spell, a spell he hadn't spoken since the last time he had done this, that would call for the Miraculous to be sent off into the human world to be found by their chosen wielders. As he began nearing the end of the chant, he heard Papillionmon's angry voice speak suddenly. " _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ "

The last world fell from his lips and he smiled in response as he opened his eyes to glare at the man. "I'm keeping these things from you. They shall not fall into your hands."

In the corner of his eye, he watched as the five remaining Miraculouses began to glow in their respective colors before they shot off towards his window and out towards the floating orb in the sky that represented Earth. Papillionmon cried out and reached to grab them in a vain attempt to stop them from leaving, but ultimately he failed.

Fu smiled wanely as he knew now that the remaining Miraculouses were now out of harm's way and would be on their way to someplace safe. For him however…

He looked back over to Papillionmon who was now looking at him with a furious expression.

...he wasn't sure if he was going to make it out of this one.


End file.
